Caged Flames
by CatnipGirlOnFire
Summary: At the end of catching fire, both Peeta and Katniss are captured by the capitol. Little do they know that a rebellion has been brewing and that Snow is going to do everything he can to stop it, including pushing them to their limits...
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta**

I wake to hear the woman I love screaming.

Katniss' voice echoes around the cell, leaving me feeling useless. I've failed her. They're doing something to her to make her scream, which means they're hurting her. And I told myself I was going to protect her. I think back to the arena.

_I yelled her name."Katniss! Katniss!" I ran to her. She turned and mouthed something to me. Then she pulled her arrow back, it went flying into the wavy blue force field and I was frozen to the spot. "I love you Peeta" that's what she had mouthed to me. As the hovercraft appeared and yanked us up, I could see the dread in her eyes. "I'll look after you" I mouthed to her, before they shoved me away into a cell with green walls. The colour made me think of Katniss and then I sat on the floor like a child and cried for Katniss, for our love and for our fake child._

Her screams go on for hours on end. From all the snippets of conversations i've heard, I gathered that the Capitol has me, Katniss, Finnick and Johanna. I hear Johanna's screams too. Hers are usually cries of "No more, please, no more water!" whilst Katniss' are usually moans of "PRIM!" or "No! GALE!" though more often than not she cries out "Peeta! Peeta! PEETA!"

At about midday, they walk in in their white robes. The murderers. The killers. Peacekeepers. I always wonder how they keep their uniforms so white when they kill people so mercilessly. Surely the blood must splatter onto the peacekeepers uniforms? They unchain my hands from the walls. That means I'm going somewhere, that they are taking me away from Katniss. Or that they are taking me TO Katniss, although that seems highly unlikely. They drag me past Johanna's cell where she's being electrocuted again. Next I see Finnick, huddled in a corner whispering Annie's name. She's his girlfriend, but luckily for her, the rebels got her out of 4 before the end of the quell.

When we reach the end of the cells, I am surprised to see Katniss being held back by some other peacekeepers by the door to the rest of the prison. At the same time, we are both released by the guards. I run to her. She has a long scar across her cheek. "What happened Katniss? What have they done to you?" I ask. "It doesn't matter. It's just a scar, Peeta. What about you? What have they done to you?" She replies. I run my fingers through her hair, still half in its braid from the arena. "Beatings. Beatings because I saw one of them punch you, knocking you out so I started to beat the little beggar up. Then they chained me up-"I show her my scarred wrists, "And then they made me listen to you screaming every day. Katniss, I have to protect you. I love you" She looks away, as if in pain, before turning to me again. "I know. I love you too." Then she leans in to kiss me and I don't hesitate to kiss her back. We stand kissing for what seems like hours until the peacekeepers pull us apart. "This way, the President wants to see you two" One of them announces. We are pushed through numerous corridors although I can't tell how many we've been through, they all look the same.

Finally, Katniss and I are sat on a small armchair in another white-walled room before the President himself. I resist the urge to get up and try to strangle him, as I know that they'd just hurt Katniss more if I did. "Welcome. I hope your hotel rooms are ok? "Snow asks in a mocking voice. Dangerously, I answer, "No, I was hoping for one with a view of the city, which I could share with my girlfriend, as you seem to be keeping her in a cell beneath the ground which rarely has light. You don't have to pretend you care, snow. I know you don't. If you cared you wouldn't continue the games." He laughs a little, before slapping me hard across the face. "Rule number 1, Mr Mellark. Do as I say or the girl gets hurt. 2. Don't argue with me unless you would like your girlfriend to see you tortured on Panem TV. 3. Play nice and I may let you see her more often" He finished by gesturing the peacekeepers in. They pull me out of the way; push Katniss to the floor, take off her tattered top and start whipping her much like Thread whipped Gale before the Quell. With each blow she screams to me and I struggle but the peacekeepers have got my arms firmly. Snow stands there laughing the entire time. At the end, he stands her up and she looks to the side, to me. Snows ice-blue hands grab her jaw and he twists her head so that she's looking at him. "Now, Everdeen, kiss me like you kiss him. No one has ever loved me and I want to know what it's like. Now would be good." She spits in his face in disgust. "Like I'd do that for you, you're from hell." He signals the tallest peacekeeper forwards, whispers to him before he leaves the room. The other ones tie some sort of tag around my wrist before they exit leaving Katniss, the tall man and me alone.

I run to her, but he pulls her away from me. "Mellark, Snow told me that Katniss is mine for a day or two. You're here to watch her in pain!" He punches me and I fall back; at the same time his hands find their way to Katniss' face and he slaps it harder than hard, so hard it leaves a red mark. "Don't you dare you ass!" I yell as I get to my feet but Katniss breaks free from him and comes to me. "I'll be fine. If it means snow will leave us alone then let it be. Just remember, I love only you, no one else, no matter what they do to me. Remember, Peeta, you're my boy with the bread." She whispers, before kissing me lightly on the cheek. I nod to show my understanding. I notice that in the corner of the room is a whip. I see him tie her wrists and ankles to the wall Within minutes, I hear Katniss' cry for help which I've heard nearly every day in the past few weeks. I sit in the corner huddled in a ball and I cry myself to sleep.

**Katniss**

I am woken by the force of a hard hand across my face.

I look up and he's there, the nightmare man, the clown faced peacekeeper who beat me and Peeta up when we got here, to the Capitol.

I know that I shouldn't live with false hope, and the truth is, secretly, I wish I had killed myself when I had the chance. I remember it clear as day…

_I was pushed into a room away from Peeta but the walls were a muted orange, like the sunset which was Peeta's favourite colour. I sat and cried for our friendship that would never become anything more if the rebellion which was starting didn't succeed. Then, in the corner of the room was a pot of pills and a knife. I could easily have overdosed or stabbed myself. As I was considering it, a peacekeeper came in saw me staring at them and took them away. Gosh, if I could turn back time I'd stab myself with ease…_

As the clown stands there, his friend approaches the door. He walks in, knife in hand, a cold heartless expression plastered upon his face. I know what it means. It means I am either

Going to be murdered-unlikely.

Going to be stabbed- possible.

Going to be made to kill someone else like Peeta-probable.

Going to be cut across the face or have a word cut into my arm-Highly likely.

My suspicions are confirmed when he holds my head up high and slashes my cheek. I sit there, blood pouring down my face onto my shoulders as the clown gets out his whip, slams me to the floor and starts whipping me. I scream Peetas name, calling for help but I doubt he's even still alive. He's probably dead by now and I wish I was too because death seems better than life right now.

I feel gloves pulling me up now the whipping has stopped. I'm forced into a small room with a TV on the wall, and on screen I see Peeta, Gale and Prim being whipped too. I try to move, but the peacekeepers- or deathers as I've nicknamed them- hold me in place so I stop struggling and watch the TV. I feel tear after tear roll down my face and the scent of the blood and tears makes me cry harder and reminds me of the time when Prim cut her knee after school when I took her to the hob and I carried her home. When the video finishes I'm led to the prison doors, through the corridor containing the cells where Johanna, Finnick and Peeta are held. I'm taken through the doors and stand waiting when I see Peeta being led towards me, restrained by some Deathers, like I am being held back. They release us at the same time and I run to him, into his arms.

He sees my scar and asks instantly, "What happened Katniss? What have they done to you?" I survey him; he looks starving and has red wrists. "It doesn't matter. It's just a scar, Peeta. What about you? What have they done to you?" I ask back. He starts putting his hands through my hair. It's actually a bit annoying sometimes, but it soothes him so I let him do it. Now I realize that this is the first time I've seen Peeta in several weeks, since the quell. Now I see why I care so much for him- because he gives everything to protect me. That's more than Gale could ever give. "Beatings. Beatings because I saw one of them punch you, knocking you out so I started to beat the little beggar up. Then they chained me up-"Peeta shows me his scarred wrists, "And then they made me listen to you screaming every day. Katniss, I have to protect you. I love you" I turn away, thinking of how I faked my love for him in our first games, before I turn back to him. "I know. I love you too." Then I lean in to kiss him and he doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. We kiss for hours it seems, though its only minutes.

We are pulled apart and led through numerous corridors until we are pushed into an all-white room. The last things I remember are being slapped, spitting in snows face and being whipped whilst calling Peeta's name…


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Hi! Thanks for reading this! Sorry its so short I just wanted to get it out to all you guys!_

_Special thanks to KatnissEverderp and Mockingjay1298 for reviewing! I leave this for a week and 122 people read it? That's soo awesome! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES_

**Peeta**

When I wake up, Katniss is sat beside me.

"What's going on?" I ask. "He's gone, Peeta, it's just you and me now, he stopped whipping me" Katniss says before helping me up to my feet. Then I hold her in for a long kiss. We're kissing for ages before he comes in again. He comes close to me, so I gently push Katniss behind me in order to protect her. He comes over and holds in front of himself some sort of handheld gun thingy to make sure we don't try to run for it. I see the door open and Johanna is dragged in. She's drenched and her hair looks burned at the edges. "Hey lover boy, don't worry about me, I'm just half dead here" Same old Johanna then. Even now, half destroyed in the capitol, she is still herself. Just like I wanted to still be myself in my first games.

Huh. Look where that got us.

Following Johanna is a girl I don't recognise at first, until I hear her whimper "Finnick. Finnick" She looks fine, and out of the four of us she looks the healthiest. I realize that this is Annie Cresta, Finnicks one true love. As she picks a small chip of wood from Johanna's hair Katniss yells "If Effie where here she would say 'THAT'S MAHOGANY' but unfortunately, she's not. But THAT'S MAHOGANY PUT IT DOWN ANNIE!" Johanna and I burst out laughing. The peacekeepers which fill the room stare at us like were insane, because they have no idea what the joke is.

Almost as a punishment, the peacekeeper with the hooked nose pulls some gloves on and slaps his hand over Katniss' mouth. I try and help her, but I am restrained by the other peacekeeper.

Annie starts crying and Johanna tries to comfort her but I am left staring into the air as Katniss is dragged out of the room and upstairs. I hear her weight being thrown onto the floor , a high pitched scream and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading! Thanks to all my reviewers! If you have any suggestions for this story, leave a review or PM me.**_

**Katniss:**

I am dragged up the stairs by the peacekeepers and thrown into a small box room.

I scream for Peeta but I know he can't come for all I know he could be beaten up and dying right now.

Snow sure knows how to make you feel like killing yourself. The ones who are shot dead, they're the lucky ones. And the losers of the Games. They don't have to put up with the nightmares every night.

Oh, the nightmares.

The dreams of the dead mixed with memories of times gone by.

As I fall into the depths of the black ocean of sleep I have a feeling I'll have a nightmare.

_I am in the woods with Father and gale. Prim is swimming in the lake, her blue eyes glistening perfectly in the shimmering sunlight. Father and I sing, the mockingjays repeating our tunes. Then they break into screams, screams from Cato. He runs towards the lake and is about to stab Prim when Gale jumps in to save her. I watch in horror as Gale is beheaded and Prim is drowning, drowning, drowning…_

**Peeta:**

I have always wondered if someone sits there and comes up with ways to torture us for the capitol or if they make it up as they go.

Johanna currently resides in the cell next to me, after Katniss' little outburst. Johanna blames her, it is all her fault apparently.

I blame Effie for saying 'That's Mahogany' In the first place.

Johanna wakes up and stares at me. "So what they done to you so far then? They electrocuted me, whipped me burned me, ain't done nothing to Annie though. What about you and Katniss?"

"Kept us apart for weeks. Beat me for trying to stop them from beating Katniss. Made us listen to each other screaming. Mostly beatings and whippings. Why would you care anyway? You're just a victor from 7. Why do you care about two victors from 12?" I reply asking her silently what she thinks will happen to us and Katniss.

**Johanna**

Crap.

The kid wants to know how I know about the way we got out of the arena and why.

Why do I have to tell him? Can this seriously not wait until Haymitch is around?

No.

I, Johanna mason, will have to tell him all about the rebellion without alerting the capitol.

It sucks to be me right now.

I take in a big breath before I begin.

" Well, I don't want to say too much but I heard this really weird story some peacekeepers made up. It was about a head gamemaker who planned with victors to get tributes out of the hunger games…."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ha ha I left it at a cliffhanger!**

**Sorry but to clear things up, the capitol has annie, Johanna,Peeta and Katniss.**

**Finnick is NOT there.**

**Also, I have planned this story out (YAY) but it is really rough and I will probably edit bits as I go along**

**Any ideas how Johanna should tell Peeta about the rebellion?**

**Please let me know if you have any pairings that you want me to include or ideas for the story. I would love for someone to write maybe a little something which I can use as inspiration**

**ALSO, i'm fresh out of ideas for capitol torture methods so let me know if you got any ideas!**

**Please PM me and if you leave a review, all members will be sent a small extract of the next chapter-once i've written some of it!**

**HEhe I know I don't update much but I promise I will try and update again within the next 7 days!**

**By the way I am british so I spell some things different to you Americans.**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO BOOK FREAKZ AND SPARKLYQUIRKY FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
